


Mistletoe

by TheWholeDamnTime



Series: Tumblr Prompts and AUs [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog and rum, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholeDamnTime/pseuds/TheWholeDamnTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to the fandom! Just some fluff prompted by simmonsisinthebox for the holiday season. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simmonsisinthebox.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simmonsisinthebox.tumblr.com).



Laura walked into the dorm half-awake- still dead from that awful lecture- to run face-first into a garland hanging haphazardly across the doorway. Sputtering and waving her arms a little, she detangled herself and stumbled into the center of the room, only to stop dead.

“Sorry, cupcake,” came a cool voice from the ceiling corner. Bleary eyes picked out a chunk of black amidst the red and green, in a crouching position in the corner above the door. Black fingernails ran across the garland as she pulled it out of the doorway and pinned it to the doorframe instead, draping it like an arch over the space.

“Carm?” Laura asked, squinting. As she noticed where the vampire was, she threw up her arms. “Oh, great. Not only do you have super speed, super strength, and the urge to suck my blood, but you can stick to walls, as well? Great. And what even _is_ all of this stuff?” she snapped, picking at the string of holly berries and cinnamon pinecones weaving through the mess of items on her dresser/headboard.

“It’s Christmas, creampuff. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of it before.” In a smooth motion, Carmilla dropped to the floor and takes a slow step towards her.

“You _decorated_? Wait, _you_ decorated? Not Perry?”

“I happen to enjoy Christmas.” There was a pause, and Laura could feel the intensity of her roommate’s stare drilling into her. It unnerved her, the way they bored into her, almost as if they looked through her flesh to chill her soul.

“ _You_? Miss I-am-dark-and-broody-and-mysterious-and-creepy-and-” Laura’s voice dropped off faster than Carmilla had as the vampire raised an eyebrow. “Never mind then,” she said, raising a hand in mock surrender. “You love Christmas. Okay.” With that, she flopped back onto her bed, only to jump up again a half-second later, crying out in pain. Turning around, she picked up a shard of a former ornament and turned to glare at her roommate.

“ _Really?_ ”

“You’re _fine_. That horrendous sweater of yours saved you from any nicks. Too bad about the ornaments, though.” Laura just sighed and began to sweep the fragments off her bedspread and into a trashcan. Carmilla walked over and swept the whole ones into her hands and onto her own bed as her roommate finished on the shards and was about to lay down again when she froze and turned to her.

“No more surprises in my bed?”

“Not unless you want me to join you,” Carmilla replied with a raised eyebrow and smug curl of her lip. Laura felt herself flush about as red as Carm’s lipstick, but managed to stutter out, “Yeah- um, no thanks. I’ll- I’ll pass on that one.”

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

 

When Laura woke up, the place was even more decorated than before. Strings of fairy lights twined around the walls, ornaments hung periodically on their cords. A wreath hung on the door and there was a mini Christmas tree on the Carmilla’s dresser, a little star twinkling on the top. The entire place was filled with warm scents- fresh pine, cinnamon, and vanilla swirled through the air. When opened, the fridge was full of Christmas cookies instead of the regular chocolate-chip crap she usually shoveled into her mouth and a container of egg nog, when opened, proved to be actual egg nog, rather than the B-positive she’d been expecting.

Something was up. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was, yet, but with a little bit of sleuthing, she could get to the bottom of this. She did, after all, dig to the bottom of the previous mystery. Captured a vampire and forced her to spill everything. Glancing back at Carmilla’s cat-like form, her lips slanted. Okay, maybe not the best move there. Either way, this issue deserved a proper investigation.

 _That is, after class_ , she thought as the glaring red letters of her clock sent her scrambling for the door.

* * *

 

By the time the day’s classes were over, Laura had had just about enough of Christmas. Between the Zetas with their garland-and-ornament tridents and salted herring that were somehow wearing Santa hats, and the Alchemy club’s herd of wandering, obnoxiously caroling reindeer that had already attempted to eat someone’s face, she was pretty done. These instances were, of course, coupled with Danny’s horrendous elf costume that matched her sorority sisters’, the rumors of murderous mechanical Santa Claus statues wandering about the campus, and the three instances of evil Christmas trees she had come across. _Silas never could have a normal holiday, could it_ , she growled to herself as she stormed up the hall.

As she threw the door open to the room and threw her bookbag at her bed, she saw Carmilla stand from where she crouched in front of the fridge, an eyebrow raised.

“Shitty day?”

“You could say that,” she huffed, almost throwing herself onto her bed before doing a double-take. “What’s this?”

“Holiday gift.”

“What?”

“Holiday gift. I’d say Christmas, but we need to enjoy this one on the _road_ to Christmas,” Carm explained, a twinkle in her eye and an almost-smile tugging at her lips.

“O…kay then,” she said, lifting up the small package and unwrapping it. Crumpling up the bright paper and tossing it onto her bed, she just sort of stared at the item inside. Finally, she summoned up her voice.

“Carmilla?”

“Yes?” Another long pause as her roommate let the smile become a full smirk and Laura stared in semi-disbelief.

“ _Rum?_ ”

The only response she got was a toothy grin and the bottle of eggnog raised to eye-level.

Twenty minutes later, they were each sipping their fourth glass eggnog with two shots of rum (and a little for luck), Carmilla’s with an added shot of O+.

“You know, I thought you said parties were supposed to be a ‘shimmering moment’ or something,” Laura said, absentmindedly waving her hands for emphasis somewhere around the “shimmering moment” bit.  “Somehow, eggnog and a shot of rum doesn’t seem like the stars.” She took another long dreg, thinking that it was completely untrue that she was edging anywhere _near_ getting drunk.

“Who said it was a party?” Maybe it was a vampire metabolism or something, but Carmilla was just as sober as she was when Laura had walked in earlier.

“It was a party last time you bought booze.”

“The last bottle of booze was a ridiculously expensive bottle of campaign. This is very clearly not up to par.”

“So not a shimmering moment here. Gotcha,” Laura got out, nodding and leaning back in her chair. There was a pause. “So what is it?”

“Eggnog and almost three shots of rum.”

“Wow, you _actually have a sense of humor_. I’m impressed,” Laura laughed. “But seriously, what is this?” Carmilla gave her a skeptical look as she finished. “What?”

“Maybe it’s my play to get you drunk enough so I can watch you do stupid things and record them for later entertainment.” Then an eyebrow raise and a thin smirk over the rim of a glass. “Or maybe I’m waiting for you to look up.” Laura paused.

The entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe. Little bunches with white berries clustered so tightly that she could hardly see the ceiling behind it. They were woven so that they looked as though they were naturally growing from the window and winding to the giant bush on the ceiling.

“Looks like we have a lot of kisses to make up,” she said slowly, half-dazed with surprise. Right after, Laura clapped her mouth shut in realization of what had just said. The smirk grew to a grin and Carmilla stood to take slow, steady steps towards her, almost like a cat stalking its prey. Balling her hand in the front of Laura’s sweater, she got up so that their faces were as close as they could be without brushing.

“That can be arranged.”

And then their lips pressed together and Carm’s hand was pushing her back onto the bed and the last coherent thought through Laura’s head was _maybe Christmas isn’t so awful after all_.

 


End file.
